Summer Sakura
by littleparadox
Summary: For Winterblossom festival; prompt: Bunga Musim Panas. / "Sakura yang ini mekar sepanjang tahun." / Kebun bunga bukanlah tempat yang buruk untuk membuat seorang Uchiha terpesona. / AU.


**Another oneshot. For Winterblossom Festival, for SasuSaku. Theme : Bunga musim panas. Mungkin fict ini jelek, jadi… gomenasai. Enjoy :3**

**

* * *

****Summer Sakura © Amakusa Natsumi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

* * *

_Segala yang ada di gadis itu terkesan begitu sempurna. Begitu menginspirasi._

* * *

**Summer Sakura**

* * *

Sinar matahari membentur aspal dengan brutal, sehingga mungkin tak akan terlihat aneh jika jalanan berasap. Angin jarang singgah hari ini, dan hal itu membuat orang-orang malas keluar rumah. Jalanan kompleks perumahan itu terlihat lengang sekali hari ini, hanya diisi dengan gemerisik daun yang mulai mengering diatas pohon, atau bunyi kerikan jangkrik. Semua orang mungkin sibuk dengan pendingin ruangan mereka dirumah, atau mungkin mereka sedang asyik menyantap es serut dengan sirup.

Ternyata jalanan tak sesepi yang diperkirakan.

Remaja lelaki berambut _deep blue_ itu berjalan santai di sepanjang jalan kompleks perumahan, tanpa tujuan, tanpa arah. Mata _onyx_ hitamnya nyalang entah kemana, beralih kanan-kiri tak henti. Sebuah tas gitar disandangnya dengan mantap di pundak. Kedua tangannya dikantungi di saku sementara kakinya yang berbalut _jeans_ hitam tengah melangkah sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang sedari tadi bergulir pelan.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bermain ke luar dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya untuk bermain bola. Kebalikannya, ia malah menikmati kesendiriannya didalam kamarnya—ruangan pribadinya, dimana ia tak bisa diusik siapapun. Ah, tapi ia tak pernah tega menolak permintaan ibunya. Sasuke tak pernah keberatan untuk belajar tanpa berguru dari siapapun—ia malah lebih nyaman begitu. Namun ibunya malah lebih senang jika ada orang dewasa profesional untuk membimbing anaknya, ternyata—maka disinilah Sasuke, berjalan pulang dalam terik matahari yang menyiksa, menyandang tas gitar yang sekarang mulai mengiris pundaknya.

Ia mendengar sebuah tawa kecil.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke mendongak, kali ini mata _onyx_nya sibuk mencari-cari. Dan pandangannya berhenti ketika ia sampai di depan sebuah gerbang tanaman yang melingkar membentuk pintu. Di sebuah papan kayu yang dicat berwarna-warni yang dipasang diatasnya, yang dirasanya tak pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Sederet kata tertoreh disana. _Haruno Flower Garden._

Sasuke merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Mungkin tempat ini baru didirikan. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah lebih dalam, membawanya memasuki kebun bunga itu.

Sasuke tak tahu, bahwa didalam tempat seperti ini ada gadis yang seperti _itu_.

Sasuke tak bisa menjelaskan kata _itu_ yang baru saja terlontar dari benaknya—kepalanya hanya dipenuhi gambaran dari beberapa kata yang sekarang mendesaki otaknya. Yah, contoh—cantik. Oh, mungkin manis, memesona, melelehkan, dan menghipnotis.

Tunggu dulu. _Pause, rewind, and stop right there_. Tandai kata 'memesona' tepat disana. Ya, kata itu. Oh, demi apapun, Sasuke, kau tahu arti kata itu? Lihat baik-baik dan resapi dalam-dalam kata itu sampai otakmu macet. Sasuke, kalau kau terpesona, berarti kau sudah meleleh. Dan kalau kau sudah meleleh, berarti kau akan salah tingkah. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? TABU. Ingat sikap Uchiha yang disandang keluargamu dengan bangga selama berabad-abad? Kau akan melangkahinya jika kau berjalan satu inci lagi.

Oh Tuhan, jika dengan melanggar sikap Uchiha ia bisa setidaknya berkenalan dengan gadis _itu_, Sasuke pasti sudah berlari sampai satu kilometer.

Gadis _itu_lah sumber suara tawa yang sedari tadi mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Gadis _itu_ kelihatannya tak lebih tua dari Sasuke, mungkin usia mereka terpaut sekitar satu-dua tahun. Rambut merah mudanya melambai seirama dengan derai tawanya. Kulitnya putih mulus, tak terpengaruh sengatan matahari. Entahlah, mungkin matahari pun sudah takluk oleh kecantikannya. Sundress kuning gadingnya terlihat cocok dengan rambutnya.

Si gadis tengah memegangi gembor penyiram, menunduk diatas sepetak tanaman dengan senyum manis terpeta di wajah jelitanya. Sebelah tangan bertumpu di siku. Sekali lagi ia terkikik kecil sebelum menegakkan punggungnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

_Oh, crap._

"Ah! Ada pengunjung, rupanya." gadis itu tersenyum—Sasuke meleleh tak karuan—dan meletakkan gembor penyiramnya diatas tanah sebelum berjalan mendekat. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Berjalan mendekat? Oh, tidak mungkin. Kaki Sasuke sudah membatu. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Sebuah 'Hey cewek, siapa namamu?' atau sebuah 'hai'?

"Selamat siang." akhirnya kalimat itu lepas dari bibir Sasuke yang gemetar, oleh sebuah suara yang berbeda dari suara Sasuke yang biasa.

"Selamat siang juga." gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu? Mau beli bunga?"

Sasuke tak pernah membeli bunga sebelumnya, bahkan tak tahu mau diapakan bunga itu seandainya ia membelinya. "A-Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat."

Berbeda dari pegawai toko-toko lain yang langsung melenyapkan senyum ketika disodori jawaban seperti ini, gadis itu malah melebarkan senyumnya dan berjalan lebih dalam, menuju kebun. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling." ujarnya.

"Ano, sepertinya kau tidak cukup tua untuk bekerja." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan sementara kakinya mengikuti jejak si gadis.

Si pemilik rambut merah muda itu tertawa kecil sebelum menyahuti, "Kau pintar sekali." ia menengok ke Sasuke, masih berjalan diantara petak-petak bunga. "Ini kebun keluargaku. Selama liburan musim panas, aku akan bekerja disini."

Hati Sasuke seakan dipukul dengan palu berkali-kali, setiap pukulan memicu perasaan bahagia yang semakin meluap. "Oh, begitu. Berapa umurmu?" oke, mungkin pertanyaan ini terlalu langsung. Namun Sasuke tak merasakan adanya perasaan keberatan dari gadis itu.

"Limabelas." jawab si gadis. Sesuatu mengatakan kalau gadis itu tersenyum. Namun Sasuke tak bisa memastikan, melihat posisi gadis itu yang berada selangkah didepannya. "Kau?"

"Sama," kata Sasuke, berusaha menyamarkan nada gembira di suaranya. "berarti, kau kelas satu SMA?"

Gerakan si gadis yang tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke terlonjak. Ditengah langkahnya, si rambut merah muda berbalik menghadap Sasuke, dan berhenti sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Mari kita buat ini cepat." kata si gadis, tersenyum penuh misteri. Tangan kanannya yang putih berjemari lentik disodorkan kedepan, menanti jabatan. "Aku Haruno Sakura, limabelas tahun."

Sasuke mendengus kecil, tersenyum juga. Senyum yang lama tak dibuatnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, limabelas tahun."

Dan kedua tangan itu bertautan, membuka lembar perkenalan.

._-:-_.

"Ah, Sasuke, kau datang lagi." Sakura menoleh ke arah gerbang kebun dan meletakkan selang air yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-san." Sasuke melangkah masuk, tersenyum. Tangannya bertaut di saku, seperti biasa.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil Sakura saja. Rasanya aneh tahu, dipanggil dengan sebutan '-san'." Sakura berkata sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Oke, kalau itu maumu." ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, erm—Sakura?"

Sakura melepas sebuah tawa singkat. "Kau masih kedengaran canggung." katanya, berjalan kembali kearah selang airnya yang sekarang meneteskan air membasahi tanah. "Aku hendak menyiram bunga." lanjutnya, memungut selang.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia tak pernah berkebun sebelumnya. Ia memperhatikan Sakura memutar keran air dan mulai menyemprot bunga dengan riang.

Segala yang ada di gadis itu terkesan begitu sempurna. Begitu menginspirasi. Cara ia berjalan, tertawa, dan tersenyum. Bagaimana ia memandang setiap tangkai bunga yang ada di berpuluh-puluh petak di kebunnya. Bagaimana Sakura menyentuh tangannya dan mengucapkan namanya. Cara Sakura menatap wajahnya, seolah ia sedang melihat seorang kawan baik.

Ia baru merasakannya pertama kali dua hari yang lalu. Perasaan itu, ketika jantungmu dipompa sepuluh kali lebih cepat dan rasa hangat mulai merayap di sekujur tubuhmu. Ketika kau bisa merasakan pipimu memanas dan betapa inginnya kau tertawa. Saat setiap malam kau tak bisa tidur, saat wajah seseorang selalu berbayang di benakmu. Pada waktu kau tak bisa melupakan betapa indahnya kalimat yang ia sebut sebagai namanya, dan betapa merdu suaranya saat ia memanggil namamu.

Sasuke tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa gadis-gadis mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi, atau mengapa teman-temannya bisa menyukai seseorang dan berpacaran. Ia tak pernah peduli jika suatu pagi ia masuk kedalam kelas dan mendapati namanya telah ditorehkan bersebelahan dengan nama gadis lain di papan tulis, dengan tanda hati diantaranya. Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa seseorang bisa jatuh cinta. Dan—

"Sasuke, kau mau coba menyiram?"

Sasuke merasakan sensasi hangat itu lagi, yang merambat dari ujung kaki menuju puncak kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan meraih selang yang ditawarkan dari tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke, cara memegangnya seperti ini, nih—agar semua bunga mendapat jatah air!" Sakura menyentuh genggaman tangan Sasuke di selang, mengendurkannya sedikit dan menekan ibu jari Sasuke agar menutupi mulut selang.

Jemari gadis itu dingin dan sejuk.

Dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apakah seperti _ini_ rasanya.

Apakah _ini_ yang kau rasakan saat kau jatuh cinta.

._-:-_.

"Aku sedang mencari sebuah bunga, Sakura." Sasuke berkata sembari menepuk-nepukkan tangannya diatas gundukan tanah, berusaha 'menyamankan' setangkai bunga mawar yang baru saja dipindahkannya ke petak nomor duabelas. Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Bunga macam apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya ingin tahu. "Barangkali aku bisa membantu."

"_Well_, aku juga belum tahu bunga yang seperti apa." sahut Sasuke seraya menyunggingkan senyum. Melihat Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, ia melanjutkan, "Maksudku, aku belum menentukannya. Ini proyek untuk riset musim panasku."

"Oh, begitu." Sakura mengangguk dan kini mengecek kelopak mawar yang dari dipindah Sasuke. "Kalau kau sudah menentukan, beritahu aku, ya. Biar aku bisa membantumu mengumpulkan data."

Sasuke mengangguk berterimakasih, menepuk gundukan tanah itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kemudian berdiri dan menuju keran untuk mencuci tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan langkah Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya, pelan namun menggetarkan setiap benang yang menjalin hati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku punya satu permintaan." Sakura berkata. Sasuke menutup keran dan berbalik kearahnya.

"Dan apakah itu, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil kedalam sebuah gazebo dimana ia dan Sasuke biasa beristirahat seusai berkebun, kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa tas gitar Sasuke.

"Ajari aku bermain gitar." pintanya, tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang tas gitar.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu memercik didalam dadanya. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil, menyambar tas gitar, dan mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Nah, yang ini kunci C." ucap Sasuke sembari menekan senar-senar yang terpasang di gitar kesayangannya. Sakura mengangguk, kelihatannya ia mengerti. Sasuke menyodorkan gitarnya pada Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu menaruhnya dengan nyaman diantara tangannya. Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Sakura dengan gugup, memposisikannya tepat dimana jarinya tadi berada. "Coba petik." pinta Sasuke.

Sedikit fals. Sakura kelihatan salah tingkah—wajahnya memerah. Sasuke menatapnya geli. "Tak apa-apa kok, Sakura. _My first try was worse,_" katanya menyemangati. "Kau harus menekan senarnya dengan ujung jarimu. Memang sedikit sakit, tapi percayalah, suaranya akan terdengar lebih merdu. Lenturkan jari-jarimu. Jangan kaku."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, jemarinya bergetar saat memposisikan letak kunci C dengan benar.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat. Dia tampak cantik dalam keadaan apapun. Cara ia mengerutkan kening dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah, bagaimana matanya berkedip dan membuka, juga cara ia menghela napas dalam. Sungguh, Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana nasib bisa mempertemukan mereka seperti ini. Entah ini kebetulan atau hal yang sudah digariskan. Sasuke tidak punya ide akan rencana Tuhan untuk kedepan, apa yang akan terjadi antara ia dan gadis ini.

Ia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Ia ingin dapat memutar balik jam-jam yang telah lewat dan menekan tombol _pause_ selama yang ia bisa. Ia ingin hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan tingkah laku Sakura, mendengar suaranya, menyentuh tangannya.

"_Selama liburan musim panas, aku akan bekerja disini."_

Fakta bahwa musim panas akan berakhir dalam dua minggu membuatnya muak. Berbagai pertanyaan menyusul masuk kedalam otaknya, mendesak Sasuke untuk berpikir cepat.

Apakah Sakura akan tetap tinggal disini seusai musim panas? Apakah ia akan kembali bersekolah di tempat yang jauh? Apakah Sasuke bisa melihatnya kembali?

Apakah Sakura akan mengingatnya?

"Sasuke, apakah seperti ini sudah benar?"

Suara merdu itu menelusup masuk gendang telinga Sasuke, menyadarkannya dari lamunan dan menyeretnya turun ke bumi.

Sasuke menoleh, dan kembali mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk memetik gitarnya.

._-:-_.

Si lelaki berambut biru kehitaman duduk tenang dalam keteduhan pohon yang ia sandari. Sepasang _earphone_ terpasang di lubang telinganya. Kepalanya bergoyang satu senti keatas-kebawah dalam irama yang teratur, matanya sesekali terpejam mengikuti nada. Namun pejaman mata itu tak pernah berlangsung lama. Ada sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bosan dilihatnya.

Di petak seberang, si gadis tengah mengecek dedaunan yang tertanam. Dengan tekun ia memperhatikan setiap helai. Dengan teliti ia memastikan tak ada ulat nakal yang menggerogoti tumbuhannya.

"_Risk it all, cause I'll catch you when you fall. Wherever you go, if my heart was a house, you'd be home."_

Lantunan suara khas Owl City menggema di gendang telinga Sasuke, mulai merangsang rona merah muncul di pipinya ketika ia memandang Sakura lebih lekat.

Kalau Sasuke sebuah rumah, Sakura pasti ada didalamnya.

Sasuke merasa kalimat itu agak klise. Tapi jika sedang kasmaran, kau bisa mengatakan apa saja, bukan?

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan kearah Sasuke, kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya dan perlahan mengubahnya menjadi posisi duduk. Si lelaki bermata _onyx_ merasakan panas di pipinya dan ia berusaha menutupinya dengan agak menghadap ke samping, namun ia merasa hal tersebut tak begitu efektif karena Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya agar menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan, Sasuke?" tanyanya riang. Sasuke tak bersumpah, kalau ia boleh melakukan apa saja sekarang, ia memilih untuk menatap dalam-dalam mata _emerald_ berbinar itu. Namun ia tak pernah boleh lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke tak menjawab, melainkan melepas salah satu _earphone_nya dan menyerahkannya ke Sakura. Si gadis berambut merah muda menerimanya dengan sebuah senyum kecil sebelum memasangnya ke telinganya sendiri. Hanya perlu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk menyadari apa lagu itu.

"Oh, If My Heart Was A House? Lagu yang bagus, Sasuke." Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati irama.

_Ini lagu untukmu, Sakura._

"Owl City romantis sekali, ya. Pilihan kata-katanya bagus. Ia juga pandai menyanyi." Puji Sakura sembari tersenyum dan mulai menggoyangkan kepalanya sesuai lagu.

_Kalau ia bisa memukaumu seperti itu, aku ingin menjadi dirinya._

"Ano, Sakura." Sasuke berkata, sedikit canggung.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura, matanya terarah menuju mata Sasuke.

"Kau… setelah musim panas, apa kau masih ada disini?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya sedikit, dan itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar. Ia tak ingin mengulang pertanyaan itu sekali lagi. Tidak. Ia terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu. Maka ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Sakura mencerna perkataannya.

Hati Sasuke seperti ditusuk belati ketika Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku akan fokus pada pelajaran. Aku akan masuk sekolah baruku." Jawab Sakura kecil.

"Sekolah barumu?" kali ini, Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahinya.

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Ya. Konoha High School."

"Hey, aku juga bersekolah disitu!" Sasuke berujar, kebahagiaan yang mendadak datang kini mengisi hatinya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura berseru senang. Mata _emerald_nya berbinar-binar. Ia menyatukan kedua belah tangannya, membuat suara tepukan kecil. "Berarti kita bisa tetap bertemu, Sasuke! Bagus, kan?"

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Entahlah, penuh rasa bahagia, takjub, juga… suka. Sakura tengah menatapnya senang, menanti jawaban.

Mendengus geli, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan balas berkata.

"Ya. Bagus."

._-:-_.

"Hey Sasuke, hari ini aku mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Otou-san baru memasangnya kemarin." Kata Sakura, menarik tangan Sasuke ke tengah-tengah lapangan dimana petak-petak berjejer.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Sesuatu yang baru? Apanya yang baru?

Sakura berjongkok ketika mereka sampai didepan sebuah kenop yang terpasang diatas tanah. di saat ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, Sasuke mendadak tahu benda apa itu.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Sakura, kau harus lebih dulu meng—" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

Terlambat.

_Sprinkler_ itu menyala dengan deras, menghujani setiap petak—tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri. _Sprinkler-sprinkler_ lain yang berjarak dua meter atau lebih juga ikut menyala dengan kencang sehingga kemanapun kedua anak manusia itu pergi, butiran air yang sejuk akan tetap menyiram mereka.

"Sa-Sakura! Matikan kerannya!" Sasuke berbicara ditengah tetesan air yang menyerangnya bagai hujan deras.

"A-Aku tak tahu cara mematikannya! Kyaa!" Sakura menjerit dikala semprotan air menyala semakin deras, membasahi wajahnya yang jelita. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa karena ia merasakan hal yang sama. Butiran air mengalir dibalik kausnya, membasahi punggungnya.

Oh well, namanya juga musim panas, kan?

Sasuke menggamit tangan Sakura dan menariknya, membawanya berlari menyusuri lapangan, mengelilingi petak-petak. Lelaki itu bisa mendengar Sakura tertawa-tawa dibelakangnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata _onyx_nya dan melepaskan sebuah tawa singkat selagi air menciprat ke wajahnya yang tampan.

Sakura tertawa semakin geli, Sasuke mendengarnya. Ia bisa mendengar tapak kaki Sakura dibelakangnya. Ia meras Sakura mengenggam tangannya semakin erat, semakin nyaman. Ia tahu ini hal yang bodoh, berlari mengelilingi taman seakan sedang dikejar anjing. Berlari dalam lingkaran yang tak pernah putus. Tetapi Sasuke tak peduli.

Hal sebodoh apapun yang ia lakukan tak akan terasa bodoh kalau Sakura senang.

Sasuke merasa langkah Sakura melambat, kemudian berhenti. Sasuke menurut, ikut jatuh terduduk di hamparan rumput yang basah bersama Sakura. Gadis itu terengah-engah, tetapi tawa masih terdengar diantara helaan napasnya yang cepat.

"Sasuke—oh, kau membuatku tertawa!" katanya, masih terkikik. "Hahaha! Aku tak pernah merasakan hal

seseru ini sejak masuk SMP!"

"Aku senang kau bahagia." Kata Sasuke, memandang Sakura teduh diantara butiran air dari _sprinkler_ yang masih menyala liar.

"Aku tak menyangka hal ini terjadi! Oh, Kami-sama!" gelak Sakura, memegangi perutnya dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam Sasuke. "Pasti Otou-san akan—"

Sasuke memotong Sakura dengan kecupan manis yang berlangsung singkat. Tidak lama, namun cukup untuk membuat kedua remaja itu memiliki pipi semerah tomat. Sasuke mundur, membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang masih memetakan ekspresi terkejut.

"Natsu no Sakura," kata Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya agar Sakura tak lagi melihat wajah malunya. "Sakura musim panas. Itu bunga yang kucari."

"Ta-Tapi, bukankah sa-sakura hanya mekar pada musim semi?" jelas sekali Sakura memaksakan dirinya berbicara, menahan rasa malu yang menjalar makin cepat. Sasuke tersenyum samar setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa Sakura tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Sakura yang ini mekar sepanjang tahun." Kata Sasuke, kembali menghadap Sakura. Anak lelaki itu maju mendekati Sakura, namun si gadis tak mundur ke belakang. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya yang basah ke dahi Sakura, memejamkan matanya. "Itu kau, bodoh." Katanya dengan nada setengah geli. Perlahan, bibirnya meliuk membentuk senyuman.

"Jadi, kau menemukan bungamu, ya?" tanya Sakura, setengah meledek.

Sasuke terkikik geli. Diikuti Sakura. Perlahan, suara mereka berubah menjadi tawa.

Kening bersentuhan. Tertawa. Dihujani air dari sprinkler yang entah bagaimana cara mematikannya. Tangan bertautan seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Ditengah musim panas.

Sasuke tak peduli jika sinar matahari membentur aspal dengan brutal, atau jarang singgahnya angin ke kota pinggiran ini. Juga tidak peduli jika siang hari ini jalanan sangat lengang, hanya diisi dengan gemerisik daun yang mulai mengering. Ia juga tak begitu peduli dengan fakta bahwa kebanyakan orang ada didalam rumah, sibuk dengan pendingin ruangan dan menyantap es serut dengan sirup.

Yang penting adalah kenyataan bahwa ia ada disini, bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

Sakura musim panasnya.

**

* * *

**

-OWARI-

* * *

**Aduh! Argh, ini abal banget. Saya minta maaf karena fict ini aneh. Saya menyedihkan ._. Saya minta maaf atas plot yang nggak jelas. Saya minta maaf alurnya kecepetan. Maaf, gomenasai, sorry.**

**But, what do you think? Review. **

**Arigatou for reading :D**

**-Amakusa Natsumi**


End file.
